


My Beloved's Beads

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Based on a post from clementinesgulag's blog on tumblr! How would Kikyo have reacted to seeing her beads of subjugation around Inuyasha's neck after she was resurrected? She certainly wasn't the one to put them on him...Originally posted on FFN on 7/28/2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Beloved's Beads

Hello!

I saw a post on tumblr and quickly transformed it into a little prompt. Thanks so much to clementinesgulag for letting me bring life to your post about what Kikyo's reaction would be to seeing Inuyasha wearing the beads of subjugation! I hope I did your post justice!

This one-shot is set in episode 23, "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss."

Also to my readers, I swear I'll have the next chapter of "The Captain and the Hanyo" up this week since I've been asked for updates on the last two one-shots I've posted xD I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

My Beloved's Beads

Kikyo's existence was not so much a life as it was a prison.

From the moment she'd been resurrected by Urasue, Kikyo's mind had been a muddled mess.

She was disoriented, naked, and puzzled at her location. Where was her blood-soaked miko clothing? Where was the jewel?

All she knew was that she felt immeasurable hatred. Hated for him.

Inuyasha.

Upon seeing him, she felt an unexplainable compulsion to kill him. His death was all she desired. All she wanted. All she needed.

It was too confusing. When she fell off that cliff after being resurrected, she wished it had killed her. Being back in the same world as Inuyasha was too overwhelming. Her heart ached with hatred, but as she got up from the ground after falling off the cliff, something else was itching at her soul.

Kikyo spent several days pondering what had happened. She'd never expected to meet her reincarnation, and she was startled by the resemblance.

Kilyo was infuriated by the fact that the girl had the jewel. It was supposed to disappear from the world when Kikyo's body had been burned after her death, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Kagome had stolen her face, the jewel, and by the looks of it, she seemed to be starting to steal Inuyasha now, too. The girl had removed the arrow sealing Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. Even Kaede was on the girl's side, trying to revive her and saying her name comfortingly, whereas Kaede had been trying to stop Kikyo from shooting Inuyasha. Kikyo hated Kagome for it.

There was something in Kikyo's heart trying to break through the desire for Inuyasha's death, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. She winced as she looked for shelter after recovering from her fall off the cliff, trying to devise a plan for how to kill Inuyasha. After that, she would find peace.

But was peace even possible at this point?

Inuyasha wouldn't own up to killing her. If he did, she would be able to justify the hatred. The betrayal, the wound, Kikyo's death...it was all Inuyasha's fault.

She also couldn't help but recall what she'd noticed Inuyasha wearing before she'd shocked him with her spiritual powers.

The beads of subjugation.

How had he gotten them?

It ate her up. She'd left the beads in the home she shared with Kaede after she'd changed her mind about using them on Inuyasha.

So how…?

Kikyo approached a small village and tried to make a plan for her next move. The village was friendly, with kind children and only a few suspicious monks. Overall, it was peaceful and perfect for plotting.

All that was left was to put her plan into action.

o.O.o

It was an accident, mostly, that Inuyasha had been nearby when Kikyo was calling dead souls to her body.

It didn't matter; he was still there. She had Kagome invisible, silent, and trapped against a tree.

Kikyo was going to kill Inuyasha. She was going to drag him to Hell with her so they could thrive in their sorrow together until the end of time.

When he approached, her heart twinged a bit more than she expected. His eyes were wide, his ears perked up, and his mouth was agape in surprise.

"Kikyo," he whispered, "so it was you that was gathering the souls?"  
"Would you rather I perish," Kikyo began, "and return to the earth from which this new body came? I come from soil and bones, Inuyasha. Without the souls to animate this body, I am nothing more than a shell."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, his lips dipping into a frown. "Kikyo…"

He looked away, causing the beads around his neck to sway slightly. Kikyo's eyes drifted to them.

"Those beads," she said. "Where did you get them?"

Obviously confused by the question, Inuyasha frowned and glanced down at his neck. "Kaede put them on me so I wouldn't do anything...dangerous."

Kikyo frowned. "I can sense that Kaede is not the one that controls the beads," she countered. "So who does?"

Inuyasha froze. "Why does that matter, Kikyo? How do you even know about them?"

The undead priestess was beginning to grow impatient. "I was the one that put that necklace together," she explained. "I was going to put it on you shortly after we met, but I stupidly fell in love with you instead. Now tell me. Who holds the incantation?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Kagome."

That wretched girl, Kikyo growled internally. Of course it would be her!

Kikyo didn't know at whom she should be angrier: herself for making the beads in the first place or Kaede for keeping them. She would settle on Kagome instead.

"What is the word she uses?" Kikyo demanded. She'd planned for hers to be Beloved. If Kagome's were similar, Kikyo didn't know what she would do…

Inuyasha blushed and frowned even more. "She says 'osuwari.'"

Eyes widening, Kikyo was shocked. That definitely hadn't been what she was expecting.

She burst into laughter.

It was an all-consuming, full-body laughter. She could feel Inuyasha's shocked expression settle on her, could hear Kagome's groans of embarrassment, and vaguely realized that there were tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

It wasn't even funny. Her laughter was brought on by the sheer depressing nature of the entire situation.

Well, maybe it is a bit funny, Kikyo realized as she tried to calm her laughter. He is an inu-hanyo, after all. It seems Kagome took inspiration from that.

Seeing Inuyasha traipsing around with her reincarnation, wearing beads attached to her voice, was painful. It hurt. Her whole existence hurt.

Those tears of mirth soon turned to tears of sadness, so she quickly wiped them away and tried to focus back on the matter at hand.

"I care not," Kikyo finally said. "I will be taking you to Hell with me, Inuyasha. I hope you're ready to die."

To her displeasure, her plan didn't even work.

All it was good for was showing her that Inuyasha had feelings for another woman. What kind of feelings they were, well, she wasn't certain, but whatever this soft feeling was between them, it was most certainly mutual.

Inuyasha ran from Kikyo to be next to Kagome. Kagome's voice was all it had taken to break the undead priestess' spell on Inuyasha. That spoke volumes to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo began, "does this girl mean more to you than me?"

He didn't answer.

It was another knife in her heart.

But she would never let him get away that easily. No, he would be hers. She refused to let him go.

But that day...it changed something in her.

Those stupid beads.

FIN.

I hope you enjoyed! I ship InuKag and I've only written like one or two other stories from Kikyo's POV, so I hope it turned out okay and that I was respectful to her character. No character bashing here! If you want to check out my other story from Kikyo's POV, it's called "Changes" and can be found on FFN under my username goshinote :)

Thanks again, clementinesgulag!

Much love.


End file.
